Oh Bangsawan Jeon!
by Lee Thea
Summary: Bangsawan jatuh cinta itu sinting, maka dari itu Jeon Jungkook tak percaya Romeo dan Juliet. KookV.


Disclaimer : BTS belongs to BigHit Entertaiment, their parents, and God.

 **Oh Duke Jeon!**

-Lee Thea-

Starring :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

and others.

M for Safety

#

Jeon Jungkook mencintai Kim Taehyung itu bukan rahasia lagi. Seluruh negeri tahu bahwa bangsawan itu bakal mengejar cinta Taehyung sampai ke nereka. Bukan hanya itu, cintanya yang tak digubris Taehyung pun sudah jadi kisah seru di bar pinggiran.

Yah, seandainya saja orang tua mereka bukan saingan berat. Pasti lancar saja bagi Jungkook untuk meminangnya.

Jungkook juga mengutuki statusnya sebagai penerus Duke Jeon untuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga yang telah terkontaminasi politik sang ratu. Menyebalkan, tiap hari dengan perkamen bertumpuk, menyalin materi dari buku terbaik maupun usang, dari berbagai bahasa. Tak ada waktunya untuk menikmati bir kampung di pinggir kota. Kesal sendiri karena Hoseok, guru sekaligus kawannya, selalu menggodanya dengan bir terbaik House of Cards.

Siang itu pasti akan seperti hari-hari muram biasanya kalau ia tak lihat Taehyung lewat dengan indah di depan mansionnya. Jungkook yang sudah tak waras (ini terjadi sejak melihat Taehyung pertama kali) langsung keluar dari kamar nyamannya, lewat jendela, seperti maling.

"Hai Taehyung, kau lebih manis dari biasanya." Sapanya manis. Taehyung menatapnya dengan datar. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke perpustakaan kota.

"Kau tahu tidak? Kudengar Duke Namjoon akan melamar Seokjin! Bukankah itu gila? Umur mereka terpaut jauh!"

"Kau harus tahu kemarin Jimin ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Si Putih Min."

Dan serantang penuh cerita Jungkook yang dibalas Taehyung dengan bertatapan dengan tanah. Seakan tanah yang dipijaknya jauh lebih tampan dari Jeon Jungkook dan otot gorillanya.

"Tuan Jeon." Taehyung buka suara. Jungkook menatap pria idamannya dengan senyum 5 jari dan mata berbinar seperti anak kecil mendapat mainan. Akhirnya Taehyung mengajaknya bicara!

Pemuda manis bersurai madu itu menarik nafas dan menghempaskan karbon dioksida dengan keras. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku tebal yang hendak ia kembalikan.

"Kau ingin aku menikahimu? Tentu manis! Aku akan menikahimu, segera!" Seru Jungkook. Pria berkulit tan di hadapannya meringis, kemudian menggigit bibirnya, seksi, pikir Jungkook.

"Se-sepertinya anda dalam masalah..." cicitnya.

Jungkook menatap horor bayangan besar yang menaunginya dan pria Kim itu, berbalik perlahan dengan hati-hati, dan menemukan wajah garang yang telah menggelap.

"Ha-hai Ayah..."

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Sesampainya di mansion, kuping Jungkook yang memerah harus dipaksa untuk disuapi ceramah yang akan terpelanting tanpa masuk ke otak jeniusnya. Saking jeniusnya, isinya cuma Kim Taehyung.

"Kau tahu para Kim brengsek itu akan merebut segala harta dan kekuasaan kita! Sampai aku melihatmu bersamanya lagi, bersiaplah untuk melihat mayatnya di meja kerjamu."

Semua bentakan Duke Jeon diakhiri dengan ancaman yang membuat Jungkook geram. Begitu sang ayah menghilang dari pandangan, ia membanting seluruh barang di atas mejanya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, kemudian terduduk di kasur empuknya.

Kala itu purnama tengah benderang, cahayanya memberi efek Tyndall pada kamar temaramnya. Dan kalian tahu hal-hal mistis banyak terjadi pada terang bulan.

Sialnya, hal mistis itu terjadi pada Jeon Jungkook.

Sebuah bisikan membelai isi dada pria bersurai hitam itu, mengalir menuju otaknya, bersenyawa dengan tiap-tiap fikirnya. Pria impian setiap wanita itu menyeringai seram--seksi.

Ia bangkit, dan memerintahkan kedua kakinya menghampiri Kim Taehyung, untuk memilikinya.

Sumpah serapah dari mulut Pak Tuanya tak pernah menghentikan dia. Tidak akan, dan tak akan pernah. Ia cuma berharap pria bau tanah itu segera mampus dan dikebumikan di tempat bau tahik.

Yang ia percaya, kisah cintanya tak akan berakhir seperti Romeo dan Juliet--sumpah, dia lebih memilih mengurusi bertumpuk berkas di penjara kerjanya dibanding duduk di kursi empuk teater. Yah, menampik bahwa belahan jiwanya tergila-gila dengan Shakespeare dan segala sastra yang ia ciptakan. Shackespeare belum memuaskannya, Black Swan, Annabel Lee, cukup membuat Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

Oh ayolah, Shakespeare itu penyihir licik yang memantrai kasihnya.

Jadi, malam ini rencana jahatnya akan dimulai. Memiliki Taehyung dengan cara instan, yang pasti akan dikecam seluruh negeri, mengingat darah Duke Jeon mengalir di tubuhnya. Tapi ia tak peduli, pria dengan senyum kotak itu merusak otaknya dengan rupa dan sahajanya.

Tapi ia tak terpikir Taehyung akan menerimanya dengan senyum, terlebih memberi saran brilian. "Mari kita kabur ke negeri seberang, papa dan mama pasti telah jatuh ke laut mimpi." Sinting.

Nah, beruntung mereka berdua sinting, mereka saling mencumbu, menikahkan bibir dan liang hangat mereka satu sama lain. Taehyung mendesah gelisah dimana Jungkook meninggalkan saliva dan tanda di tiap inchi tubuh rampingnya, saling menjeritkan nama kekasih saat cairan cinta Jungkook memenuhinya, memberi sensasi liar yang luar biasa nikmatnya.

Paginya, mansion keluarga Kim dibuat ribut dengan hilangnya sang tuan muda terhormat dari kasurnya. Yang tentu saja, bercecer sperma dan darah perjaka.

#

Thank's for read.

Your review is valuable for me.

17-4-4


End file.
